Neuf ans sur la falaise
by Florinoir
Summary: Un anniversaire, une falaise, deux enfants et un au-revoir...


Pseudo: Florinoir.

Titre: Huit ans sur la falaise...  


Genre: orphelinat, angst, un peu d'insultes...

Source:Final fantasy 8

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Surise, blablabla...

* * *

Il était encore là-bas, au bout de la digue, les mains dans les poches de ce vieux jean, flottant dans son tee-shirt blanc bien trop grand pour sa fine silhouette.

Un vrai gringalet, pensa-t-il en reniflant.

... Mais un gringalet qui avait la possibilité de lui botter le cul... Le petit blond voulait bien se l'admettre avec énormément de mauvaise grâce. Pas qu'il lui dirait un jour bien sûr. Ce n'était pas parce que le morveux apathique avait un bon crochet et quelques aptitudes avec ces sabres de bois pleins d'échardes fait mains qu'il était plus fort après tout.

Il repoussa une mèche rebelle de ses yeux jades, soufflant pour atteindre le dernier rocher.

_-_ Hey, Leonhart!

L'autre se retourna lentement. Le jeune visage trop délicat toujours aussi neutre, Squall Leonhart, huit ans et deux jours, daignait s'apercevoir de sa présence.

_-_ Almasy.

_-_ Ouais, moi aussi je suis heu-reux de te voir... Railla le blond, ressentant comme toujours ce flash de colère en présence de l'autre garçon.

Seifer Almasy, neuf ans et demi, adorait se faire remarquer. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire était que Squall Leonhart ne souhaitait pas lui faire ce simple plaisir.

Pas qu'il bondisse devant chaque personnes de toute façon; le gamin était la définition de l'Apathie. La preuve encore il y a deux jours. Le petit brun avait stoïquement accepté ses cadeaux, fait quelques sourires timides et accepté de souffler les bougies sous le regard attendrit de la gouvernante, la bouche salivante de Zell, Irvine et Selphie et l'attention sévère de prof Quistis. Tout le monde avait été content.

Seifer n'y avait pas crû une seconde.

Petit père Leonhart avait joué l'heureux gosse intimidé pour la postérité.

Sûrement que dans sa tête, il devait être en train de surfer sur un éclair en tchatchant avec son cousin Iceberg. C'est qu'il était pas con, le gosse. Il savait qu'on le lâcherait si il montrait un petit peu de bonne volonté d'intégration.

_-_ J'te piquerais le camion de pompier mais je veux bien te laisser le dessin ringard de Selphie. Et aussi le bretzel prémaché de Zell. mais le pistolet en plastoque d'Irvine était plutôt cool, quoique la roulette soit à réparer et...

_-_ Tu prendras rien.

_-_ Allez quoi _merde_, tu les utilisera pas!

_-_ C'est pas le problème.

_-_ Pfffff.

Le blond se laissa choir sur la pierre à côté du brun, tirant brusquement sur sa main pour le faire asseoir à côté de lui.

Pas question que morback soit plus haut que lui.

Nan mais.

_-_ Tu fais chier Almasy...

Le plus grand sourit de toutes ses dents et ébouriffa le foutoir auburn qui servait de chevelure à sa victime. Cette dernière lui claqua le bras d'un geste agacé sans pour autant arranger le nid que Seifer avait parachevé.

Typique...

_-_ Hey, tu sais quoi?Cid revient ce soir!

_-_ Et comment tu sais ça? Marmonna Squall.

_-_ J'étais dans l' bureau d'Edéa parce que ce petit chialeur de Zell avait été cafté qu'j'avais comme qui dirait planqué ses nouveaux gants de boxes, fin bref, j'étais en train de me faire engueuler quand l'téléphone a sonné... Au début Edéa était toute contente puis après elle a changé de tronche et elle m'a demandé de sortir mais j'suis resté près d'la porte alors du coup j'ai entendu des cris et laisse moi t'dire que Cid il se tapera le canapé ce soir...

_-_ Pourquoi il dormirait sur le canapé, il a une chambre...

_-_ Pff, c't'une ex-pres-sion imbécile.

_-_ Me traîte pas d'imbécile crétin...Et tu sais c'que ça veut dire toi?

_-_ Ben ouais!Renifla Seifer.

_-_ Ah ouais?

_-_ Ouais! J'te signale que je suis plus vieux, plus sage et plus...mature!

_-_ Ça c'est la meilleure de l'année...

_-_ Nan, la meilleure de l'année c'était te voir jouer le brave mouflet à ton anniv... Direct au top cinq avec Zell qui dégueule son gâteau sur les genoux de Quistis...

_-_ La ferme Almasy...

_-_ Bouh!

_-_ Débile mental...

Un silence pas vraiment inconfortable s'installa. Puis contre toute attente, Squall le brisa.

_-_ T'as entendu pourquoi ils s'engueulaient?

Seifer eut le grand sourire qui voulait dire "héhé, j't'ai intrigué!".

_-_ Un truc comme quoi il veut nous envoyer au Garden plus tôt...

_-_ Ha ouais? On est pas censé y aller dans trois ou quatre ans?

_-_ Ouaip, mais faut croire qu'final'ment nan! ' part si Edéa lui gueule suffisamment fort dessus..Ou si elle le prive de caliiiins...

Le blond mima une embrassade en mettant ses lèvres en cul de poule avant de se faire pousser, ricanant, par un Squall à la moue légèrement dégoûtée.

_-_ Coincé du cul va!

Le brun renifla.

_-_ Et on irait quand?

_-_ Bah j'sais pas. Si on est pas ach'té par des parents avant nos onze ans, on est bon...

_-_ ...

_-_ ...

_-_ ... Zell va partir... Finit par murmurer Squall.

_-_ Hein!

Seifer se redressa de façon à surplomber le brun, menaçant.

_-_ Tu dis n'importe quoi! Pourquoi il partirait?!

_-_ Moi aussi j'ai des oreilles Almasy, rétorqua le brun en fronçant les sourcils, et Zell va partir!

_-_ Pourquoi?Répéta le blond, défiant.

Squall soutint son regard en répondant.

_-_ La dame qu'était venu y a une semaine. Elle va le prendre. Comme les types qui avaient prit Ellonne.

A ces mots Seifer sembla perdre de son agressivité.

_-_ ... Zell va être adopté..?

Le brun fit un mouvement affirmatif en détournant la tête vers l'océan. Le blond reprit une position plus éloignée, le visage fermé. Il fixait la vaste étendue d'eau en face de lui, tout comme son voisin... Imaginant un tout petit blond aux joues rondes et humides pleurant dans les bras d'une bonne femme inconnue sur un pont tandis que le bateau s'éloignait du quai... Imaginant un lit vide et des placards sans beignets à la vanille prémachés.

_-_ ... On peut faire un plan... Fit-il, fronçant le nez, arrachant Squall à sa rêverie, j'sais pas moi, lui faire peur à la femme, faire genre Zell il est encore plus crado qu'il l'est déjà...

_-_ ... Faudrait voir... Mais...

_-_ Mais quoi! Tu veux qu'il parte c'est ça! Toi d'tout'façon, tu t'en fous!

_-_ C'est pas ça! Claqua Squall, blessé mais sans vouloir le montrer, c'est juste que... T'as dis que si on était pas adopté, on irait au Garden...

_-_ Ouais et alors!

_-_ ... Tu crois que Zell veut y aller là-bas?

_-_ ...

Zell pleurait devant un crabe. Zell chouinait si il n'avait pas ses beignets. Zell faisait de grands sourires, avec sa bouche et ses yeux, il ne savait pas mentir. Au Garden, les gens portaient des uniformes, marchaient tout droit et ne savaient pas sourire. Seifer avait vu une fois des SeeDs que Cid avaient amenés, et les soldats qui l'avaient emmené jusqu'à l'orphelinat.

Aucun d'entre eux ne ressemblait à Zell.

_-_ ... Y z'ont pas d'beignets j'paries...

_-_ Zell doit manger des beignets.

_-_ Hum...

Une mouette plongea vers l'eau, en ressortit avec sa proie. Un autre oiseau plus petit qui se débattait faiblement, l'aile en sang. Les deux garçons suivirent son évolution jusqu'à la voir disparaître derrière une falaise.

_-_ ... Faudra l'dire à la femme. Qu'elle prenne les Woodoo et pas les Chomps.

Seifer se retourna vivement vers Squall, ouvrant la bouche, le regard, étincelant de rage. Squall se tourna vers lui et se contenta de le fixer.

_-_ Les Chomps il les dégueule. Reprit-il.

Le ton était indifférent. le visage presque neutre. Résigné.

Seifer crispa les poings, les ongles mordant dans la chair tendre de la paume. Ses dents se serrèrent, une drôle de lueur passa dans ses yeux. Puis il reprit sa contemplation de l'eau. Maussade.

_-_ ... Si elle prend à la fraise il va pleurer. Faudra qu'elle fasse gaffe...

Squall soupira, observa une vague qui moutonnait.

De l'autre côté des falaises, la mouette poussa un cri.

Si la proie avait émit un son, personne ne l'entendit.

OWARI.


End file.
